Tommy's Last Cry
by Vodams
Summary: A suffering Red Ranger and a sad love song to match..Plz Read and Review!


_**Author's Note: This fic just came to me and I decided to write it. I hope anyone who reads it reviews it!**_

_**Author's Note: It revolves around the time of the "Missile"**_

**Tommy's House  
****9:30 p.m**

The Red Zeo Ranger was laying on his bed in just a pair red and black pajama pants staring up at the ceiling with the radio softly playing on his dresser

" I can't see why on all days I get a letter from Kim and it's totally out left field at that..I thought that our love could've survive the distance..but apparently not..I should be pissed as hell to be embarassed like that in public..but I haven't even called to confirm it or ask straight out if this is some kind of joke..so here I am laying on my bed."

The Red Zeo Ranger started to day dream again about all of the obstacles and good time they had shared

_Knock, Knock_

" Tommy."

" Yes Mom."

Mrs. Oliver opened the door and peeped her head in.." Is there something I can do for you sweetie."

" Tell me how to get over a broken heart..or tell me why I should I feel like this."

Mrs. Oliver came into his room and sat on his bed.." Honey..sometimes Life throws you punches and you have to either deal with them or let them knock you down..I'm sure Kim will one day come back and tell you that she has her reasons..but don't let this ruin any chance that you might have for some other girls down the road..you always don't have to stick to one girl."

" I'm not trying to be a player Mom..ever since we moved here..no other girl takes the time to know me."

" What about Katherine..she seems to know you better."

Tommy sighed as she sat up and looked at his mother.." She's a nice girl Mom..but on the other hand she knows only a little bit about me and I like to keep it that way..part of me is scared as hell to pick up the phone and call Kim and ask her why did she dump me and.."

" And part of you is scared that she might not answer you..all I can say Tommy is that when the next oppurtunity that comes up and Kim is in your sights don't be afraid to pull her aside and talk to her..tell her what's on your mind."

" Your right..but now is not the time..I don't want to go through anymore than I'd already have."

Mrs. Oliver nodded her head and placed a kiss on his forehead.." Don't worry son true love is not that easy to find..and I think you just might have found it in Kim..give her time..she'll come around..Good night Tommy."

" Night Mom..and thanks for the pep talk..Love you."

" I love you to." Mrs Oliver said as she walked out of his room closing the door behind her

Tommy layed back down on his bed with his eyes closed as he daydreamed about everything he and Kim had..

My shattered dreams and broken heart  
Are mending on the shelf  
I saw you holding hands, standing close to someone else  
Now i sit all alone wishing all my feeling was gone  
I gave my best to you, nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry

Chorus:  
One last cry, before i leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you outta my mind this time  
Stop living a lie  
I guess i'm down to my last cry

Cry...

I was here, you were there  
Guess we never could agree  
While the sun shines on you I need some love to rain on me  
Still i sit all alone, wishing all my feeling was gone  
Gotta get over you, nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry

Chorus:  
One last cry, before i leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you outta my mind this time  
Stop living a lie  
I know i gotta be strong  
Cause round me life goes on and on and on  
And on...

I'm gonna dry my eyes  
Right after i had my  
One last cry

Chorus:  
One last cry, before i leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you outta my mind for the very last time  
Been living a lie  
I guess i'm down  
I guess i'm down  
I guess i'm down...  
To my last cry...

Tommy opened his eyes as the song finished.." Kim I will put you out of my mind..but it's gonna be to damn hard..that is until we meet again..One last Cry for a love that will never fade..Night Beautiful." Tommy wiped under his eyes before reclosing them and falling asleep after a unbelievable day

**Please leave a review..it's not hard to figure out what he thought about!!**

Tay


End file.
